


Mess Duty

by sister_wolf



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's for dinner?" Jayne said, suddenly looming over Kaylee's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Duty

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://himeykitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**himeykitty**](http://himeykitty.dreamwidth.org/) requested: _Jayne and Kaylee, something shippy but don't have them together. Maybe preparing dinner for the ship together, little bit of angst?_

"What's for dinner?" Jayne said, suddenly looming over Kaylee's shoulder.

She squeaked and jumped, startled. "You almost made me spill the curry powder, you big hou zi!" Jayne leaned over her shoulder and sniffed curiously at the scents coming from the cookpot.

Kaylee steadfastly ignored how warm and firm his chest felt behind her back. Jayne was a mess of trouble she had no interest in getting into, even if he did have nice muscle-y arms and ripped abs and a grabbable ass and... Kaylee shook her head, blinking, and firmly shoved an elbow back into Jayne's stomach.

"Ow! Gorram it, what'd you do that for, woman?" he complained, backing off and patting his stomach gingerly. Kaylee paid his pouting no mind, since she'd seen him bleeding from a gunshot wound with less complaint than that. The smaller the injury, the more Jayne bitched about it.

"You're getting in my way. If you're gonna hang around the mess while I'm cooking, you're gonna gorram well make yourself useful," Kaylee said. She shoved a bag of potatoes from the countertop into Jayne's arms. "Peel those and cut 'em up into little chunks."

"Not my turn," Jayne said, looking mulish.

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "It's never your turn, not since the time you set the mess on fire trying to boil water for rice."

Jayne shrugged, not bothering to protest that one.

Kaylee poked him in the chest with one finger, saying, "If you want vindaloo for dinner, you better start chopping up those potatoes."

Jayne stopped pouting. "Vindaloo? The really hot kind?"

"Your mouth'll be burning so hard you'll drink a gallon of water hot," Kaylee said, nodding.

"Just like Mom used to make," Jayne said dreamily. He almost looked like he had tears in his eyes.

Kaylee snorted, amused despite herself. He was kind of cute sometimes, she had to admit it. "Exactly. Now get to peelin'."

Jayne settled down at the kitchen table with the bag of potatoes and a ridiculously big knife that he pulled out of his boot. Kaylee considered telling him that there were kitchen knives he could use, but hell, his boot knife was probably sharper than any of her paring knives.

Now, if only there was a way she could convince him that peeling potatoes worked better with his shirt off...


End file.
